danvsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Vs. Summer Camp
Dan Vs. Summer Camp is 13th episode of season 3, and the final episode of Dan Vs. before it was cancelled. Synopsis Elise is going through boxes in her garage when she finds a box with "Camp Atrocious" written on it. She cuts it open and pulls out a picture showing a group of campers with Chris and Dan in it. She asks Chris about this. Chris talks about it being a horrible experience when Dan walks in and starts yelling as he usually does, but after noticing the box, he instantly calms down and explains to Elise that camp was the best experience of his life. Then a flashback occurs in which Dan pleads with his mother that he is sorry for whatever he did but is then thrown out of the car. Here, we see Dan as a child. His bag is stolen by the warrior wigwam, which are a group of campers who possess the spirit stick which gives them complete amnesty from trouble. Dan explains that he was different then and that instead of dealing with them as he usually does in adulthood. He goes to report this to the counselor who tells him because they have the spirit stick they are in charge this leaves Dan without a sleeping bag, food, clothes and most importantly Brutus. they then tie dan to a tree and plan to shoot an apple of his head with a bow. A kid unties him and starts eating the apple. This was the first time Dan met Chris who admits he only wanted the apple because they stole his backpack, too, and he wanted to win an award to make his parents proud. Later that night, Dan decides for the first time in his life, he has to take action and leads the weakling campers on a raid to get their stuff back results in them being tied upside down to trees for the whole night they are cut down by the counselor who then punishes them for being late for breakfast by not letting them eat. Dan then makes a plan to steal a boat and sail across the lake then sell it to buy bus fare home all the other campers refuse because of the failed raid all except for Chris. They attempt to get a boat but the Warrior Wigwam are using them all and since they have the spirit stick they get away with it. Because they complained, the counselor had all the other campers pushed into the freezing lake. They have no clothes to change into because they were stolen. Chris then tells Elise that Dan saved them all from Freezing because he had a natural affinity for making fires. The next morning the weaker campers have to wait for the bullies to finish eating. When they get inside, they find all the food eaten. Chris and Dan then make snares and slings to attempt to hunt Dan stops Chris from eating poison ivy and notices a hornets nest. Dan uses smoke to calm them and Chris weaves a intricate basket for them to be stored in they throw the baskets into the Bullies cabin and they all run out and Dan takes the spirit stick only to be yelled at because they used superior strategy and subterfuge rather than brute physical force. This time he punishes all weak campers by making them "play" Civil war prison camp (They were locked in cages) Then Chris walks up to Dan and Pulls Brutus out from under his shirt saying he nabbed it in the 2nd Cabin raid Dan in a rare moment of appreciation thanks him they find a area of mud and dig under the cage and slip out then in the forest covered in mud Dan asks Chris the fateful question "Best Friends For Life?" After a moment of hesitation, Chris says "Best Friends For Life" and they shake hands they successfully neutralize the warriors and free the campers who then defeat the tyrannical counselor and saving them all. Chris and Dan are then shown walking together down a road when Dan hands him a homemade award for Best Sidekick, ending the story. Shifting back to present day, Dan said that summer camp was the best moment of his life because that was where he and Chris became friends, ending both the episode and the series. Gallery Transcript Memorable Quotes Dan:"Best friends for life?" Chris:"Best Friends for life." -Dan and Chris become friends Trivia *Running Gags shown in the episode were the following; **Dan kept describing Camp as a magical experience, while in reality, it was not. **Elise kept looking in the box and taking objects out of context. **Chris kept eating while Dan talked about summer camp. **Before his stay at Camp Atrocious, Dan was shown to be less angry and more mild-mannered. **It is revealed Dan came from a neglectful family, as shown when Dan is comparing fire to the "warmth of a mothers hug", followed by him then saying "Or at least what I think it should feel like". **If it weren't for the terrible camp, Dan would be a pushover and he would have never met Chris. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes